the_ancient_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Millennium
The Silver Millennium was a peaceful time period during the prehistoric age when the Moon Kingdom existed in harmony, along with the rest of the planets of the Solar System. It provides a setting for the past lives and future selves of most of the series' major characters, and functions as a major driving force behind both plot and characterization. Moon Kingdom The Moon Kingdom , though it had a fairy-tale appearance, demonstrated an advanced technology that exceeds the technology found in modern day. According to Artemis, ice skating was a popular sport. Those who resided in the Moon Kingdom were long-lived beings and had two specific duties: First, they were to protect the Silver Crystal , an extremely powerful "holy stone" which had been handed down through the generations. Second, they were to watch over the evolution of Earth and protect it from any negative influence. The Moon Kingdom is also the capitol of the Silver Millennium and is home to Queen Serenity and her daughter Princess Serenity. The royal family of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium bear on their foreheads special markings shaped like small crescent moons. Despite being the central hub of the entire Silver Millennium, the Moon Kingdom possesses the third smallest population in the entire Solar System. With a population of only 32 million, the only Planets with smaller populations are Saturn and Pluto. The Average Lunarian can live for up to 5,000 years. Earth Kingdom The Kingdom of Earth is a pre-historic realm that exist as a protectorate of the Silver Millennium. It is a world whose natural beauty rivals that of the Moon Kingdom and Venus with forest that spread for miles upon miles and towering mountains that pierce through the azure-blue skies. It’s vast oceans are a breath-taking sight and are untainted by pollution. Like the Moon Kingdom, the Earth Kingdom is a technologically advance realm with tech that far exceeds that of modern day. Despite being a protectorate of the Silver Millennium the Earth Kingdom does not share the same benefits that the rest of the Silver Millennium have. While they, on average, live for roughly 100 years and therefore experience reduced aging due to the effects of the Golden Crystal they are noticeable more frail and possess weaker magic to the rest of the Silver Millennium. The Kingdom of Earth is ruled by a single royal family that governs over the entire planet. Despite not being as unified as the rest of the planets, Earth still has managed to become quite a unified and equal place and has the most diverse culture out of all the planets. The capitol of Earth is Elysion. A beautiful and peaceful realm, arguable the most mesmerizing place on Earth that is protected by Helios the guardian of the Golden Crystal and protector of the royal family of Earth which consists of King Edgar, Queen Eleanora, Prince Endymion and Princess Anna" Humans, like all beings during the era of the Silver Millennium, are capable of using magic although its potency is varying per individual and humans are weaker magically than the rest of the Silver Millennium. Earth's population is roughly 85 million. Venus The Principality of Venus is protected and ruled by Minako Aino, the current civilian identity of Sailor Venus. Much like its Guardian, the planet Venus is a beautiful world of lush tropical jungles and gorgeous oceans and beaches. Similarly, its people are known throughout Silver Millennium for their exceptional beauty, grace, and inclination towards love itself. Unlike the other worlds, Venus remains close links to its sister planet, Earth, and has a similar size and population, of around 84 million. The royals of Venus bear on their head the alchemical symbol of Venus; a hand mirror, symbolising beauty. Mars The Principality of Mars is protected and ruled by Rei Hino, the current Sailor Mars. The planet is dominated by large northern sea and two large lakes within its single continent. The Martians are a proud warrior people, very stubborn and spiritual while maintaining a traditional existence. As such, the Martians do not interact as much with the other inner planets, and has the smallest population aside from the Moon, of about 40 million. The royal family of Mars bear the symbol of the war god himself; a shield and spear, symbolising strength and courage Mercury The Principality of Mercury is protected and ruled by Ami Mizuno, the latest Sailor Mercury herself. Similar to Mars, Mercury has a single continent, but with a multitude of lakes and no seas. A people known for their intelligence and technological progress, the Mercurians have built advanced cities and is the scientific capital of Silver Millennium. The Mercury is a fairly densely populated planet of 80 million, all residing in the vast ecumenopolis. Mercurian royals are adorned with the helmet of the god and his caduceus, symbolising progress Jupiter The Principality of Jupiter is protected and ruled by Makoto Kino, Sailor Jupiter's current identity. Jupiter's citizens are well known for their courage, and like the Martians, are a warrior people tasked with defending Silver Millennium. Like Saturn and Uranus, Jupiter is not a Gas Giant, instead its a massive rocky planet filled with lush forestry and the longest mountain ranges in the entire solar system The royals of Jupiter bear the the god of lightning's thunder bolt, symbolising protection and power Saturn Saturn during the Silver Millennium is not a Gas Giant. Due to the effects of Saturn’s Crystal the Giant planet is rocky like the inner Planets and Pluto but has a very thick and dense atmosphere which makes it difficult for ships to enter and leave the Planet. Saturn is a scarcely populated world with a population of only 5 million, however its inhabitants are some of the longest lived beings in the realm with an average life-span of over 4,500 years. The terrain is cavernous, with sparse vegetation and many cliffs and caves. Saturn is the number one planet for minerals and gemstones. The large caves on Saturn have no reported bottom and their contents are largely unknown. The sky is in almost constant twilight, Saturn is a place of reflection and contemplation, and many of its inhabitants are self-exiled from other planets. Those native to Saturn are of a serious and spiritual nature, with an obsession with the all thing magical and even practice the dark arts such as necromancy. There are multiple cave systems, mineral wells. Temples are reported to have miraculous powers but few people are actually allowed visitation to the planet to confirm reports. Unlike the other Planets of the Solar System, with the exception of the Pluto, Earth and Uranus, Saturn has its own King and Queen and rarely interacts with the rest of the Silver Millennium as the planet practices total isolation. While Serenity is referred to as a sort of High Queen and actually has little say in the development and management of the Planet. Saturn’s royal family all bear the symbol of the Planet Saturn, symbolizing Silence and Isolation. The Current Guardian is Princess Hotaru who is currently MIA. Uranus Uranus, like Saturn, during the Silver Millennium was not a Gas Giant due to the effects of Uranus ‘Crystal. It Is mostly plateau and plains and ocean. The planet overall is mostly is very reminiscent of the African plains with its sparse shrubs trees and grassy landscape. Uranus is a very militaristic planet and one of the main military forces within the Silver Millennium. All of its inhabitants are required to serve at least a five-year term in one of the planet’s military branches. After which they may enter into any profession they please, if they survive. The people, like the planet, are fierce strong and proud and possess a strong superiority complex. The people are typically viewed by the rest of the Silver Millennium as being emotionally distant and cheerless. The average life-span for a Uranian is 4,000 years. The Planet’s government, like Saturn, is very isolated from the rest of the Silver Millennium. Very few are granted access and even fewer from the Inner Planets. As such they have their own King and Queen who oversee the development and even train the Planet’s Guardian. All members of the royal family of Uranus bear the symbol of the Planet Uranus, which symbolizes the skies. The current Guardian of Uranus is Princess Haruka. Neptune The March of Neptune is ruled by Sailor Neptune. Along with the other Outer Planets, Neptune is a cold and nearly desolate world dominated by large floating fortress, not unlike Jupiter. Despite this, Neptune has a robust population of 35 million, primarily soldiers tasked with defending Silver Millennium from outside threats. Sailor Neptune and other royals bear Neptune's trident, symbolising the sea. Pluto Pluto is a frozen world of ice and crystals with massive crystalline cities that rival those in the Moon Kingdom. Pluto is easily the most mysterious out of all the Planets of the Solar System. Very few are allowed access to the Planet and the planet almost never involves itself with the other realms within the Silver Millennium. It has the smallest population in the entire Solar System with only 500,000 residents. The average life-span for a Plutonian is roughly 4,300 years. It is the first line of defense for the Silver Millennium and the home of the Time-Space doors. Few things actually grow on the Planet’s surface and much of the planet’s population lives in massive fortresses. Pluto is the Planet where all of the Silver Millennium’s darkest secrets and some of its most powerful relics are stored. Along with Uranus and Saturn, Pluto has its own King and Queen who govern the Planet while Sailor Pluto guards the time-space doors. All members of the royal family bear the symbol of the Planet Pluto which represents Time. The current Guardian of Pluto is Princess Setsuna. External links *Silver Millennium from Fandom of Sailor Moon Wikia *Silver Millennium from Wikimoon.org *Silver Millennium from Sailor Moon Wikia *Silver Millennium from Sailor Moon Crystal Wikia Category:World Category:Places